


Im Gonna Murder Your Best Friend

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Locked in a small space trope, Smut, ladies, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawna's best friend locks her in a bathroom with the girl she has a crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Gonna Murder Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pizza warrior (Normandy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normandy/gifts).



> I'm just gonnna say I'm proud of myself for poker facing while writing this at a dance competition. Cookies for kudos and comments (::)

"I can't believe your asshole best friend shoved us in a bathroom and told us to and I quote 'Work it out.'" Lisa grumbled.  
"Mark means well. I think. I'm gonna have to check to see if there's a reason for this later." Shawna said thoughtfully. After a second she whipped out her phone only to find a text from Mark saying "Went to get slurpees let you out when I get back ;)"  
"Were stuck in here for a couple hours." Shawna sighed.  
"How long can it take the moron to get slurpees?" Lisa asked looking over Shawna's shoulder.  
"Getting slurpees is our code for having wild and/or mindblowing sex with our significant others. And I see Mark was prepeared and left us food and water and... Some other things." Shawna said rifling through the bag marked "Enjoy ;) and clean up afterwards please. My parents live here too"  
"I'm gonna kill him reanimate his dead corpse and then kill him again and stomp on the grave." Lisa muttered.  
"You could do that when he gets back, but for now we could get some slurpees." Shawna suggested.  
"I like the way you think. Your best friend's still dead." Lisa said.  
"Wouldn't expect anything less." Shawna mumbled devouring her in a kiss.

The first things to go was their shirts which quickly ended in bras joining the party on the floor. It was mid summer and while the air conditioning in Mark's house was working okayly the heat and humidity that managed to seep in made everything that much more intense. By the time shorts were shed both of them were rather turned on.

"So how do you wanna do this? I've had a little bit of previous experience with our type of bodies, but I don't know if you have." Shawna said with a hint of trepidation evident in her voice.  
"I've never you know with a girl before, though it's been something I've wanted to do before." Lisa said.  
"Okay. Would you like me to lead or do you wanna be in control?" Lisa asked.  
"Umm. How about your provide a demonstration on me and I can repeat what you do on you? I dunno I have no idea how this works. And when did you even get experience. As far as I know you've only been with dudes." Lisa said.  
"First of all stop assuming all dudes are cis. Second of all I had a friend with very good benifits a while back." Shawna said. "You sure your want this?"  
"Yes." Lisa mumbled trying to get out of her underwear, getting them caught on her leg and the ending up shaking her leg to get them off.  
"Okay. I'm gonna start. Tell me if you wanna stop." Shawna said before making a trail of hesitant kisses up Shawna's leg.  
"Okay. Hmm. That feels good. Really good." Lisa hummed. Carefully it seemed Shawna was getting more confident as she got further up Lisa's thighs. Carefully she put a finger into Lisa working it and crooking it just so. She stood up a little and kissed Lisa's hips and stomach dipping her tongue into Lisa's bellybutton causing Lisa to hum appreciatively.

After about a minute of that method Shawna brought her lips to Lisa's pussy licking against her clit.

"How'd you learn how to do that? Don't stop. Mmm. Shawna, fuck, why is this so good?" Lisa moaned digging her hands into Shawna's hair.  
"I have a certain skill set I thought you'd enjoy." Shawna said smugly coming up for a minute.  
"Please. Don't stop. Don't. Please." Lisa moaned needily.  
"Didn't plan on it." Shawna said diving back in. Lisa shook before coming. Shawna licksd her fingers.  
"God. That's hot. Why is that so hot? That's really fucking hot." Lisa babbled.  
"I dunno." Shawna mumbled taking her other hand and putting it in her underwear.  
"I wanna return the favor." Lisa said.  
"Umm okay." Shawna mumbled wrangling put of her underwear leaving the lace skull panties on the floor.  
"Hmm. Like this?" Lisa asked rubbing a tentive finger over Shawna's clit.  
"Mmm-hmm. Just like that. Just l like that. Perfect." Shawna moaned as Lisa added a finger into Shawna's warm pussy. She crooked her finger moving it just so and Shawna seemed to go wild beneath her moaning and making almost keening noises. Taking it as encouragement Lisa added another and crooked her fingers just so feeling Shawna contract around her before coming with a particularly loud moan.

Both coming down off their high they sunk down the wall and moved closer to each other. Calming dowb

"Maybe I won't kill your friend. He can live." Lisa mumbled into the crook of Shawna's shoulder. Suddenly they heard a high pitched shriek from the door.  
"I'm scarred." Mark yelled closing the door as quicklu as possible.  
"Serves you right for locking us in here!" Lisa yelled back.


End file.
